


Выпускной

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: первый раз, мастурбация
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Выпускной

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: первый раз, мастурбация

Вынырнув из Большого зала, Малфой выдыхает облегченно — пусть знакомые зачарованные своды и оканчиваются иллюзией ночного неба с мириадами звезд и светлячков, но людей здесь сегодня столько, что трудно дышать. Слегка пошатываясь, но по привычке сохраняя спину прямой и гордо вскинув голову — зачем тебе этот спектакль без благодарных зрителей, Драко? — он бредет на свежий воздух, и в голову не приходит ничего умнее, как подняться на Астрономическую башню. 

В конце концов, мучиться — так мучиться во всей полноте.

Теплый майский воздух не приносит облегчения: весна в Англии аномально жаркая, и Малфой, поднимаясь по ступенькам всё выше и выше, рассеянно расслабляет узел галстука, расстегивает рубашку — всё равно никто его не увидит. В Большом зале сейчас — абсолютно все, и те, кто сегодня навсегда прощается с Хогвартсом, и те, кому, как им когда-то, предстоит учиться еще так много лет. У них-то они явно будут счастливее — святоша-Поттер постарался.

Малфой кривит губы в невеселой усмешке — уж перед собой-то мог бы не разыгрывать сцену; он и напился сегодня так позорно и по-плебейски — повело от совсем уж мизерного количества чудом пронесенной Блейзом в стены Хогвартса выпивки — от финального осознания. Того, что после выпускного, после этого вечера, он больше не увидит Поттера никогда. 

Он выныривает на знакомую до последнего, кажется, камня в кладке площадку и едва не отшатывается обратно на лестницу при виде темной фигуры.

Поттер. Как вовремя.

Конечно, он замечает Малфоя — но упрямо делает вид, что по-прежнему на площадке один. Задумался. Конечно. Малфой фыркает и перебирает в уме коллекцию колких реплик — чем бы таким задеть, уязвить на прощанье, чтобы в последний раз полюбоваться, как закипает ярость в ненормально зеленых глазах?

— Я-то думал, ты обжимаешься где-нибудь в углу с мелкой Уизли, — деланно-небрежно говорит Малфой. — Может, ты вообще… девственник, а, Поттер?

Малфой так привык, что тщательно выверенные подколки всегда попадают в цель, что в первую секунду не может осознать, поверить в происходящее. А потом — удивляется так, что, кажется, моментально трезвеет: потому что Поттер под его взглядом мучительно краснеет, и за этим очень странно наблюдать — как стремительно его лицо заливает краска. Пятна румянца неровные, видимые даже под слабым светом Люмоса, и Малфою — виной всему огневиски и выпускной, совершенно точно — становится мучительно неловко.

— Я… могу помочь, — ляпает Малфой, судорожно ища, как бы исправить неловкость и запутываясь еще больше: — я никому не скажу!

Поттер заходится смехом — Мерлин, да он же пьянее меня, в смятении понимает Малфой. Запрокидывает голову так, что в сумерках башни белеет пятно беззащитного горла, потом и вовсе сгибается от смеха пополам, икая и утирая выступившие слезы. Малфой ждет — слишком спокойно даже для самого себя, только сердце панически колотится в самом горле.

— Черт, да ты это серьезно?… — отсмеявшись, Поттер выпрямляется и долго, до неловкого, смотрит Малфою в глаза. Малфой внутренне собирается: врежет или просто уйдет? — но Поттер говорит вдруг: 

— Я согласен. 

Это — все разрешение, что требуется Малфою, другого — не будет, и он в два шага преодолевает дистанцию между ними и целует Поттера в сухие, удивленно раскрывающиеся под его напором губы. В голове бьется судорожное — что ты, Мордред тебя побери, затеял, Драко, какой из тебя великий специалист, в твоем-то личном опыте — всего один раз и тот сомнительный, никакого удовольствия — одна отвратительная неловкость, а ты собрался лишать девственности Поттера? Но Малфою сейчас так плевать на внутренний голос — плевать, потому что с Поттером всё по-другому. То ли от огневиски, то ли от поцелуя его ведет так, что воздуха не остается и кружится голова, Поттер на вкус такой сладкий с примесью алкогольной горечи, и такой… старательный, так отзывается на каждое движение. Поттер начинает рефлекторно постанывать в поцелуй, все крепче прижимаясь к Малфою всем телом — и Малфой понимает, что руки у него безнадежно и совершенно предательски дрожат. Ощущений слишком много, и Поттера, притеревшегося к нему вплотную — много, но неловкими пальцами Малфой все же лезет под чужую мантию, вслепую, наощупь расправляется с застежкой брюк. 

Когда он, неловко, болезненно вывернув запястье, обхватывает горячий, каменно-твердый член, у Поттера изумленно распахиваются глаза. Он выдыхает со свистом и смотрит прямо на Малфоя, и Малфой говорит:

— Так хорошо? Нравится тебе?

Поттер только губами шевелит, сказать ничего не в состоянии, и это — лучшая реакция, лучшая награда из всех возможных: Малфой впивается глазами ему в лицо, отслеживая все реакции, продолжая двигать рукой. Поттер такой отзывчивый, так льнет к нему, к его руке, и смотреть на это — пьянит сильнее, быстрее любого огневиски; так много смазки, рука скользит с почти непристойным влажным звуком — заводит еще больше, заводит почти до края, и Поттер опирается спиной о каменную стену, начинает толкаться ему в кулак, закрывает глаза. Закусывает нижнюю губу, дышит часто и мелко, лицо искажает гримаса удовольствия — Малфой не может перестать смотреть, будто в трансе, околдованный тем, как Поттер отдается этому удовольствию, отдается его, Малфоя, руке — и с тихим вскриком кончает, крупно содрогаясь всем телом.

Малфою бы сейчас тоже хватило всего пары движений, прижаться плотнее, слегка потереться о чужое бедро — но он стоит и чего-то ждет, оглушенный этим тихим вскриком до звона в ушах. Понравилось Поттеру? Не понравилось? Ударит он его теперь? Просто уйдет и сделает вид, что вообще ничего не было? Вопросов так много, что Малфой как-то забывает о собственном состоянии — впивается глазами в лицо напротив, пытаясь считать хоть какую-то реакцию. 

И Поттер открывает глаза и улыбается ему.

— Так вот, значит, каково это?…

Камень, который неведомые силы успели было взгромоздить на его многострадальную спину и почти пригвоздить к земле, с грохотом падает.

— Это только начало, — многообещающе улыбается Малфой.


End file.
